The Next Generation
by Lyrics Amidala
Summary: You've met the Baker Street kids, now you get to meet the children who followed in their footsteps. Contains Johnlock and Lestrolly.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. That honor goes to Mofftiss, curse them. So, I was reading parent!lock fluff, and I noticed that lots of them have Hamish. But maybe Sherlock and John would want a daughter instead. So, this was born, where the offspring of the Baker Street Gang all go to school together, and go on adventures scarily similar to those of their parents. The established pairings are Johnlock and Lestrolly. I'm not sure if I'll expand this into a story, or just let other people use these characters. If you want to use them, please PM me. See if you can guess who Jade's parents are. And lastly, anyone who has read "Blood Thicker Than Water", "An Unexpected Surprise", and "Not An Advantage" is familiar with Bond Holmes. Enjoy! **

Scarlet Holmes-Watson: The daughter of detective Sherlock Holmes and his husband, doctor John Watson. She looks like Sherlock, and has inherited his brilliant mind and skill for deduction, but she also has John's empathy and kindness. She's at the top of several of her classes, and plays the piano. She addresses Sherlock as Father and John as Dad, and has a close relationship with both of them. She becomes Mark's best friend when he arrives at school, and the two have an extremely close relationship. She's also a friend of Jade "Morgan", although the two aren't as close as Scarlet and Mark. Although she is very much like her parents, she is adopted.

Mark Anderson: The son of former Scotland Yard forensic scientist Philip Anderson. Mark is gifted in the realm of all things medical and scientific, much like his father, although he isn't a genius. He's well read, and enjoys writing stories. When he moves to London during his time in high school, he meets the resident genius, Scarlet Holmes. The two quickly become fast friends, and go on many adventures together. Mark writes for the school newspaper, and writes about him and Scarlet. While Scarlet is his best friend, Mark has many other friends, and rotates through several girlfriends.

Connor Lestrade: A senior at the school, the son of DI Lestrade and his wife, Molly Hooper. Connor is very by the book, and sticks to the rules at all costs. He's a prefect, and considers it his personal duty to enforce law and order upon unruly students. He's known Scarlet ever since she was little, since their parents were close. Connor is very orderly, although he will bend the rules for Scarlet, whom he considers like a younger sister. When Mark and Scarlet become close, he makes allowances for Mark as well. His life's ambition is to work at Scotland Yard and follow in the footsteps in his father. He sometimes helps out Scarlet and Mark on their cases.

Jade "Morgan": An old friend of Scarlet's, although they aren't super close. Jade is from Ireland, and is a self-proclaimed psychopath. While she at times seems to have no moral compass, she can also be compassionate and helpful. Not much is known about her past, and she's very closed off. She's as smart Scarlet, which is what originally drew the two girls to each other. She is also prone to occasional fits of rage, but is most of the time cold, calculating, and logical. Mark is the first to realize that she doesn't have a trace of empathy in her, and that she's morbidly curious. But she helps the pair with some of their problems.

Bond Holmes: Scarlet's cousin, the daughter of Mycroft and a CIA agent. She's the vice principal of the school, and holds most of the control. She and her father are close, on account of the fact that her mother died. She and Scarlet are sometimes at odds, on account to the fact that many of Scarlet's pastimes aren't technically allowed on school grounds. But Bond always has Scarlet's best interests in heart, and is ready to contact Sherlock and John in case she believes their daughter is in danger. She was initially unsure of Scarlet's friendship with Mark, but now approves.

Hamish Watson: John eldest child, his only son by his former wife Mary Morstan. John continued to provide for Hamish after Mary's death (**yes I killed off Mary. I actually love her very much, although I was angered when she –SPOILER- shot Sherlock in HLV. I just needed a convenient reason for Sherlock and John to get together) **but Hamish has been at boarding school and then university in Bulgaria for the majority of his life. Hamish's relationship with Sherlock is very tense, but he is kind to Scarlet, give that he is only a couple years older than her. He can be very standoffish at times, but he knows that John cares for him deeply.

Guests include Mark's many girlfriends, Henry Knight's child, Kate Riley (a gossipy girl who also works for the school paper) and teachers. Mrs. Hudson still works at Baker Street, and dotes on Scarlet.

**Names of Cases: **

Studying Scarlet

The Blind Teacher

The Grand Chase

A Bulgarian Scandal

Basker Vil's Pups

The Reichenbach Cheater

The Empty Classroom

The Stop Sign

The Final Promise


End file.
